Stay with me, Sebastian
by twincestforthewin
Summary: Ciel hates spending nights alone, and both Ciel and Sebastian desperately want each other. My first fanfiction! WOOT! Yaoi! Sebastian/Ciel Rated M :3
1. Chapter 1

Elloo you sexy people ;D ! This is my first fanfiction EVER! And I decided I wanted it to be with one of my favorite pairings from one of my favorite animes/mangas. So here you have it! Kuroshitsuji Yaoi or call it what you want I guess xD . Lemon? I think … O.o I'm really not all that great with the fictional terms on here. But I hope you enjoy, Please leave comments, and tell me if you want more.

"SEBBBASSTIIIAN!" Ciel shouted as he flopped back onto his bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." responded Ciel, as a very well polished butler with silky black hair and scarlet red eyes slipped in and bowed.

"Yes young master?"

"Prepare me for bed, I would like to sleep now." "As you wish, young master."

Ciel sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed and Sebastian kneeled on one knee and began to unbutton his master's blouse. Sebastian stopped all movements as soon as he spotted Ciel's petite milky frame accompanied by his rosy pink nipples. Oh, how he longed to taste every part of his body.

"Sebastian! What on Earth is wrong with you? Stop dozing off and just get me into my nightgown already. Honestly I might fall asleep on you if you go any slower!" scolded Ciel. "Oh" said Sebastian with a slight blush pouring into his cheeks "My apologies my Lord." And with that, Sebastian hurriedly finished changing Ciel and began to exit, when Ciel spoke up.

"Wait, Sebastian…. Do you mind staying here with me tonight, I dread spending nights alone." As Sebastian took in what his master had just said, a devilishly handsome grin appeared on his face. "Yes my Lord." Sebastian said with a smirk still on his face, and bowed.

To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian slowly walked over and climbed into bed with him.

"Se-s-sebastian? What are you doing?" "Shh" Sebastian said as he hovered over Ciel, pressing his finger to the young boy's lips and then replacing his finger with his own lips.

Ciel was squirming underneath his butler; he had never done something like this and definitely was not expecting this from a mere servant of his.

"Relax young master." Sebastian said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Bu-" Ciel was interrupted as Sebastian began licking at his lips for entrance. When Ciel finally gave in, Sebastian took complete control, invading his mouth with his hot muscle.

Ciel slightly moaned into the kiss, giving Sebastian exactly what he wanted.

Sebastian began kissing down Ciel's neck, occasionally nipping and leaving hickey's, proclaiming Ciel as his. The blue eyed boy's nightgown was hastily thrown over his head, leaving just his boxers, with his hard bulge peering through. Now Sebastian had that gorgeous body of his all to himself, he could do whatever he wanted with it, and kiss wherever he pleased. "Mmm Se..bastian" Ciel moaned as Sebastian licked and played with his nipples. The demon butler proceeded down to Ciel's crotch, pulling down his boxers. Sebastian took Ciel's length into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the top, and sucking down the sides.

"Aahhhhh ..so g– good." Moaned Ciel. Sebastian now took Ciel's whole dick into his mouth, deep-throating him, and massaged his balls. "H-hh-o-lyyy fffuuuckkk" Ciel said practically out of breath. "I think I'm going to- "

Sebastian stopped and Ciel groaned, having not being able to climax.

"Sebastian! What the hell was that fo- AHh!" Ciel said as he suddenly felt his taut hole being intruded by Sebastian's warm tongue. "I'm sorry young master, but I can't allow you to come just yet. Now if you don't mind, suck on these please" he said slipping his fingers into the boy's mouth. Once his fingers were coated enough, he replaced his tongue and slowing slid one finger into Ciel. "Hhmmmppphhh" Ciel breathed out as Sebastian slid two more fingers into his ass. When Sebastian decided his young master was ready, Ciel helped Sebastian strip free of his clothes.

Now, Sebastian had one of the most beautiful bodies one could ever lay eyes on; perfectly toned muscles, all leading down to a very large, fully erect cock, all wrapped up in his pale white complexion.

Sebastian lifted up Ciel's legs, being careful with his delicate milky thighs, and brought them over his shoulders. He then held his own cock at Ciel's entrance, while Ciel shut his eyes. Next, he very carefully and slowly pushed into Ciel, and Ciel hissed while tear rolled down Ciel's cheek.

"Ciel..? Is everything all right, I promise you I'll be extra gentle, and bring you all the pleasure possible… but if you really do not want to do this just tell me."

"No, no, everything is all right, please continue."

Suddenly Ciel was brought back to right after his parents died, leaving him as an orphan, and before he had met Sebastian.

The room was filled with disgusting men in white robes all crowded around Ciel, waiting to get their turn to fuck him senseless. Ciel had no say in anything, and none of this brought him any pleasure, he was just getting rammed into painfully, without any preparation, dry, screaming and crying. But just then, the room went dark, and feathers floated everywhere, a soothing voice accompanied it. "Ciel, I can save you, just form this contract with me, and I promise everything from now on will be better." Said the voice. "Then, I command you…. Save me this instant from this hellhole." All the people in the room dropped dead, and there was now a sharper pain in his right eye than in his ass. The contract had been formed.

"I'm not crying because of the pain, this is nothing compared to all the pain I've been through. I'm acting this way… well because I know that I am truly loved by you Sebastian and that you would never do anything to hurt me." And with that, Sebastian wiped away the tear off of his lover's cheek and continued pushing in and out of Ciel. "Ohhhhh Sebastian" Ciel cried out when his sweet spot was hit, bringing forth more pleasure. He just wanted Sebastian deeper inside of him.

"F-ffaster Sebastian… please!" Screamed Ciel as Sebastian started pushing in and out of his tight hole faster, and took hold of Ciel's length, pumping it.

"Fuuuucckkk!" shouted Ciel as he moaned loader, occasionally screaming his lover's name in between his heavenly moans.

"AHhhhhhh!" Ciel screamed as he came onto Sebastian's fist, shortly followed by a groan from Sebastian, filling Ciel up with his warm liquid.

"I love you" said Ciel as they shifted their positions, now both laying down on the bed cuddling. "I love you too, Ciel, and I always have and will."

"Promise?" whispered Ciel. "Yes, I promise." Responded Sebastian.

And with that, Ciel nuzzled his face into Sebastian's neck and drifted off to sleep. Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head, then fell asleep with that smirk of his.

WOOOT! I hope you enjoyed. It took me 3 hours in total to write. I hope you liked it, please rate, comment, or anything and tell me what you thought, I'd really appreciate it! ^_^ Thanks!

~TwincestFTW!


	2. At the End of  Each Day

There upon a couch, sat Ciel, in a pitch-dark room with all except a candle, sipping his tea gracefully. He closed his eye, inhaled slowly, recognizing a familiar lustful scent.

"Bocchan." Sebastian whispered as he leaned over just inches away from Ciel's neck.

Ciel loved being called "bocchan". There was something about it that just slightly turned him on. Maybe it was the way Sebastian teasingly said it, but it was most likely just because, quite frankly anything that came from Sebastian's lips turned him on.

"Mmm Sebastian." Ciel whispered with his eyes still shut.

"Yes, there anything you want my lord?"

"I want _you _Sebastian." Said Ciel pulling Sebastian down by his tie.

"But young master, what if the other servants hear us, won't you care about what they think of you?"

"Psssh. What a stupid question Sebastian, you already know that I don't give a flying fuck about any of those other stupid servants. I only care about you. Now get over here I just want you to fuck me already. Is that too much to ask for?" he said with a slighty growl.

"Are you-"

"Ugh fuck you Sebastian. Just get over here. In fact it's an order. Sebastian, get your ass over here and fuck me."

Those scarlet orbs began to glow, and that devilish smirk appeared as Sebastian repositioned himself to an upright stance and began to pull off his gloves, finger by finger with his sharp teeth.

"Yes my Lord."

Ciel turned around meeting Sebastian's eyes for the first time out of the whole time they had been talking. When Sebastian's eyes glowed like that, Ciel couldn't help himself and bit down on his own lip. He wavered over his servant with his index finger, as Sebastian slipped around to the other side of the couch, forcing his body onto Ciel. The heat of their bodies were against each other as they sat their for a brief second gazing lustfully into each others eyes, nose to nose, Sebastian's hair gently grazing against Ciel's soft skin. Then Ciel attacked Sebastian's lips with his own, and within a few seconds, pushed his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, exploring. Although Sebastian was always in control, Ciel liked feeling a little more dominance over Sebastian, ordering him around and taking the lead. As Sebastian was feeling around Ciel's body, he began unbuttoning his shirt and untying his bow around his neck. He proceeded to kiss down Ciel's neck all the way down to his waist as he began to slowly pull down Ciel's trousers and anything else in his way. Right when Ciel was completely naked , he suddenly spoke up.

"Wait Sebastian stop. I want to pleasure you like you do to me each night, for once. "

"As you wish"

With that response Ciel hurriedly stripped Sebastian of all his clothes, but leaving the tie on because he liked it. He then flipped their positions so that he was on top and kissed, all the way down to Sebastian's hips leaving love bites right above his manhood. Taking the head of Sebastian's length, already dripping with precum, into his mouth, and the base of it into his palm he began bobbing his head rapidly up and down. Sebastian let out a groan at the sight of his master going down on him, with his perfect ass in the air and the rest of his petite body slightly wiggling back and forth as his head went up and down, swallowing his dick whole. He tipped back his head feeling close to his release, and licked his lips then bit down on them.

"Fuck…. Ciel…." He groaned out.

"Mm mm mm." Ciel said shaking his head and finger in unison.

"Tsk tsk, naughty boy. Hah, you think I'm going to let you come right now?" Ciel said tightly gripping the base of his cock, allowing no blood circulation what so ever. "You never let me come after you suck me off, I always have to wait until you get your ways with me and fuck me. Trust me I'm not going to let you come now, especially because I'm going to need your hot seed for when I ride the fuck out of you. Tonight I want to fuck until I scream, so you better give me that."

Sebastian was slightly pissed, but he knew he could restrain himself for long enough. After all, he does have experience from having to work the whole day, slaving away for Ciel, trying not to get too hot and bothered, just waiting until the sunset and knowing that that is when he will be able to take Ciel once again.

"Alright… Let me prepare you then." Sebastian said inching his fingers towards Ciel's ass. His fingers were scolded away by Ciel's hand.

"No I'll prepare myself, just suck for me." He said as he pushed three fingers into Sebastian's mouth. Once they were covered enough, he slowly pushed them in one by one into his opening.

"Nnngh." Ciel moaned as he began fingering himself, he could feel Sebastian's eyes all over his body, loving every inch of it. When Ciel thought that he was fit for more, he took out his fingers, and propped himself onto Sebastian's lap, hands on Sebastian's shoulders. He took hold of Sebastian's dick and slowly slipped it into himself, and began to bounce up and down.

"Auhhhhhh" Ciel moaned with pleasure as Sebastian started to grind his hips up to meet with Ciel's each time he moved up and down. As Sebastian dove deeper into Ciel's body, he hit his sweet spot causing Ciel to dig his nails into Sebastian's back making his demon butler groan even more. The lovers now both in complete ecstasy, sped up as Ciel bounced down even harder and faster on Sebastian's dick and was now screaming in pleasure, feeling like he was about to collapse.

"OHH SEBASTIAANNN… AHHH-H-HH! OH FUCK!SHITT MMM" screamed Ciel, as he began riding out his orgasm, his muscles contracting around Sebastian's dick driving him crazy. In only a few seconds after that Ciel came, followed by Sebastian coming too, spurting his hot seed inside of Ciel.

"Holy fu-." Ciel panted, out of breath.

"Well, what kind of Butler would I be if I couldn't make my young master scream in pleasure?" Sebastian said with a wink as he removed himself from Ciel, and the boy fell over onto the couch. Shortly after that, they both fell asleep in those exact positions.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmm!" hummed Mei-Rin as she skipped gawkily down the hallways.

"OH! Sebastian!" She stuttered as she spotted his figure on the couch.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here !" As tons of red flooded to her cheeks.

"Well I know you don't particularly like me all the time but why are you ignoring me?" Mei-Rin sighed as she waited for an answer. After waiting for what seemed like a whole minute of silence, she walked around to the other side of the couch.

"WAAaahhh!" She screamed as her massive nosebleed began. Before she fainted, all she saw was a very toned and naked Sebastian sitting asleep on the couch, with Ciel stretched across his body, covered in a sticky white fluid.

**AN: Baha well that was fun to write but it took me forever. Approximately 5 hours xP ! But I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 (Well I know that Ciel and Sebastian did at least ;D oh and Mei-Rin.. I mean I think everyone would faint and have a massive nosebleed if they walked in, to a sight like that.) Please leave comments, tell me if there is anything you didn't like or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters! Trust me I'm going to use all of the critique I get somehow, even if it doesn't appear in the next chapter. But anyway back to what I was saying, please leave me comments _(after all, that's what gives me the motivation to keep writing.)_ favorite and etc! Have a nice day my lovelies ;) .**


End file.
